Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are configured to determine active usage of a product provided by a group-based communication system and to render a specifically configured interface in response to the same. Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing methods, apparatuses, and systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.